This application relates generally to a system and method for simulating surgical procedures. More specifically, this application relates to a system and method for converting static/still medical images into dynamic and interactive images interacting with medical tools (such as, e.g., surgical tools, probes, and/or implantable medical devices) by coupling a model of tissue dynamics to patient specific imagery utilizing hands-free control.
Surgeons lack a rehearsal and preparation tool that would provide them with a realistic visual model with physical tissue properties. Most importantly, it is desired to have a “full immersion” surgical tool that encompasses: (i) realistic “life-like” 2D and/or 3D display of the patient-specific area of surgery (for example—aneurysm); (ii) modeling of the local patient-specific area of surgery geometry and physical properties; (iii) interface enabling manipulation of the patient-specific area of surgery model and virtually perform surgical actions such as cutting, shifting and clamping; and (iv) interface to provide feedback cues to the surgeon.
Furthermore, tools that allow the surgeons to perform simulations using a hands-free control would be useful as well, along with means for correcting deficiencies in, or otherwise modifying, the graphical images of the tissue models.